Spore The Next Level²:Stratagem
Spore The Next Level²: Stratagem is the pilot episode of Spore The Next Level², STNL's official continuation. Plot Part 1: The Rising With the Titan undergoing a major refit, Jercy, the crew, and the Arcupi children decided to go to Asir, a tropical resort moon owned by the Kleekoonanonis. However, they witnessed a strange ship crash, made of a material that reflected all known wavelengths, except light. The ship was then taken by Section 13, and Tnannet revealed he was one of their operatives. Part 2: Khrelan After getting a call from Ruceb Dammox, a Dreadarok researcher and one of Jercy's friends, the crew headed to the nearby moon of Hollyatrok. There, Jercy had a talk with Khrelan Galagat, the young woman who was the mystery ship's pilot. She told him that a new threat that only the Kleekoonanonis could combat was on the horizon, and she had defected to warn him. After a bit of investigating, Jercy discovered that there was no way for her to exist: she was an Eftievirus-based shapeshifter, presumed extinct after the Purge Device. Part 3: A New/Old Ship, and a Kleekoonanoni to Steer Her By Following Khrelan's lead, Jercy went back to Epindol to retrieve his ship, the Titan. He was able to get his ship back, and was then sent on his first mission: to investigate a signal from Taron, a Neoruk colony. They reported being under attack from ships able to penetrate their defenses. Part 4: We Get Signal In space, the Titan headed for the Dalcida system to investigate Taron. The planet's structures were razed by the culprits, the Gavalantari, presumed extinct for 1,600 years and rediscovered by Jercy himself. They sent him to Sotis, their old homeworld. He also found out about their plans... Part 5: The Return On the devastated surface of Sotis, Jercy and his crew were sent into a cave. There, they discovered a bunker of Gavalantari, and their empress. She revealed herself to be Holly Short, a crewmember who was supposedly dead ever since 2012. But she wasn't... Part 6: A Simple Explanation Realizing how confused everyone was, Holly explained that the fairies were annexed willingly by the Gavalantari 1,800 years earlier, and almost died in the Gavalantarus Civil War. The Holly that was on the Titan was a clone created to reconquer Epindol, and the fairies on Earth were holograms created to retake Earth (which didn't really work). After the explanation, Holly unleashed her ultimate Stratagem to conquer the galaxy. Part 7: The Stratagem is Begun After 1,600 years of hiding, the Gavalantari began their conquest (er, reconquest) of the galaxy. However, some Rando'Moss'Itis appeared. Tnannet explained that his sister knew a man who knew the Rando'Moss'Iti general, so he contacted her. The Rando'Moss'Itis were distracting enough to let Jercy and Khrelan destory the ships. The Paxos were hit the hardest, having lost 95% of their territory, but other planets were hardly affected. The Gavalantari had been defeated at the moment, and Khrelan joined their crew, but the adventures have only just begun... Arc Significance *The Gavalantari begin their plans for galactic conquest, but Jercy and Khrelan foil the original Stratagem. * The Gavalantari become STNL²'s main anatagonists, but will later get the stuffing beat out of them. *The Paxoliniolionus Empire takes a heavy beating, leaving them ripe for a major assault... *Khrelan Galagat, an Eftievirus-based shapeshifter, joins the crew. *Holly Short is revealed to be alive, because she cloned herself, and that clone joined the Titan crew. *This special retcons several Artemis Fowl related elements from STNL's early days. *The new USS Titan's mission begins. *Tnannet Divad is revealed to be a Section 13 operative. Trivia *Stratagem and Journey's End are the first "special" episodes williezk has made. *Part 7 is williezk's first STNL-related adventure to be released on Christmas Day. *The depiction of Sotis in Stratagem is very different from dumblydum's in the Spore Released epilogue. Notably, williezk's depection shows Sotis a wasteland, but dumblydum shows the planet as being mostly intact, just with destroyed cities. *The Gavalantari were re-introduced in parts 45A-45C of STNL. *The line about the Paxos being almost completely destroyed led into an arc where the Paxos were completely defeated. Originally, neither fungus3 or eme12 gave williezk permission to kill them off. *According to williezk, Holly Short's status as leader of the Gavalantari is now non-canonical and is actually some other Gavalantarus lady. Category:Series Category:Spore The Next Level Category:Spore The Next Level² Category:Spore The Next Level Specials